A Day in the Life
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: A few peaks into ppl's lives. Mostly neglected characters.     i.e., Monica, Oliver, Morley... hahaha, and i'm throwing my lover in the stories for kicks. You know who, Penguinz. :D  WHY ISN'T MORLEY ON THE CHARACTER LIST!
1. Stupid Cheesy Lyrics

_The cloud was purple. No, orange. Strange. Had orange and grape juice evaporated into the sky? Something was slowly coming into focus in the clouds. Laughing could be heard. A woman. Short whispy brown hair, deep blue eyes. _

_ Cameron. _

_ She was spinning. Laughing through the auburn leaves. Autumn. Autumn? That was when she… _

Oliver's eyes flashed open at the loud noise emitting from the small machine. Why did he even bother setting an alarm? The dream he was having would've turned to a nightmare and woke him up anyway.

That was the fourth time this week he had a dream about Cameron. The French woman he'd fallen for and killed so many years ago.

Oliver sat up slowly, squinting at the light that seeped in through the drapes in his room. He lived in one of the founders houses, in the vampire populated part of town. Slightly bigger than Michael Glass's house and a little lonely, but livable nonetheless. True Oliver lived alone, and he liked it that way. Away from all the idiots who follow his old friend.

He got out of bed, his grey wavy hair a rats nest due to all the tossing and turning. God, he hated sleep. After a quick shower, her tied his hair back after getting dressed, brown vest, grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants. Average outfit for an average guy. Well, in the eyes of others anyway.

Oliver grabbed his keys off the dining room table, then set them back down. He felt like walking today- he didn't live far from the Common Grounds.

He locked the door and made his way through town.

Oliver was about four blocks from his shop when that _idiot_ wrapped an arm around him, walking in step with him.

"Oliver!" Myrnin popped, "Glad I caught you. Where is that book store Maya was going on about?"

Maya. Amelie's assistant. Lord, she was obnoxious. And the fact that the fool had a thing for her made it worse. What kind of children would they have? Little monsters with sarcastic opinions on life.

Oliver peeled Myrnin's arm off him. "It's down the street. Go away."

"Where down the street?" he whined.

"Somewhere," Oliver hissed.

"I know you love to read," Myrnin mused, "You have shelves and shelves of books. I would know, being the closest thing to a friend you have."

Oliver chuckled. "You are not my friend."

Myrnin smiled. "The closest thing. Now. Where is it?"

Oliver sighed. "It's back down there, the brick building on the left. Two large plants in front. Happy?" Myrnin hugged Oliver, "Thanks!" and ran off.

Oliver felt a small twinge of what had to be a smile and forced it back. Dilemma- he was right. He opened the door to the Common Grounds and was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee. He loved the stuff. One of the only useful things invented this century.

Oliver nodded to the brewer behind the counter. Kyle, was his name. He looked around. Someone was missing. Kyle must have noticed the confusion.

"Eve called in sick," he said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit. Give me your phone." He held out his hand. Kyle hesitated, then handed over the small device. Using the odd touch screen, he dialed Eve's number by memory. Don't ask why he had it memorized.

Eve picked up on the second ring. "What is it dude? Did he not buy it?"

Oliver smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't buy anything from you. But if you bother to coming in today, I'll be happy to pay you. Otherwise," he dropped his tone, "I'll fire you and you'll have to stand on a street corner with people _buying_ everything you have." And he hung up.

Oliver handed Kyle his phone back and walked to his office.

He didn't know where he got the stuff, but he was just a genius when it came to moron-speak. Simple sarcasm or a friendly death threat was all it took. Myrnin was too thick to understand and always retorted with something about science, women, or cows.

_Idiot_.

Oliver checked the phone Amelie got him for any messages. One text from Eve, but he decided not to waste his time reading it. Probably involving idiotic profanity.

Speaking of idiotic profanity, Maya needs to return his bill signed by Amelie. Stupid child. Oliver sighed and turned on his laptop.

After getting some electricity bills sorted out, he checked on how Morganville itself was doing. Pretty good money wise, but there was word of a rebellion. Oliver chuckled. Rebellion. He hadn't set one up, but he guessed others were getting irritated as well.

Oliver would have to look into this.

It had been a good three hours. He stood, stretched and walked out into the main area of the shop. He looked to the counter and felt himself smile at the frustrated way Eve handled the coffee. She handed a man his change and looked over to Oliver with a glare.

"I see you took my advice," he mused, walking over.

"Yeah, so?" she snapped, filling a cup.

"What would you possibly be doing all day if you were not sick?"

Eve smirked. "Your boyfriend."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the juvenile remark. "Uh huh."

Eve handed the cup to a collage freshmen. "Michael wanted to take me out to see this band called Underneath the Moon."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Underneath the Moon. What kind of name is that?"

"Guess I'll never know," Eve growled and turned to a customer. Oliver thought for a second. Michael had been pretty busy lately. What with the song writing and getting his name out there. He'd gotten most all business stuff done…

Oliver grabbed the cup out of Eve's hand. She looked up in confusion. "Go," Oliver ordered. Eve let go of the cup. "My shift doesn't end for another two hours," she replied, still confused.

Oliver walked around the counter. "As obscure as the name may be, it might be worth it. I could use the silence anyway." Oliver watched as a small smile crossed his employee's black mouth. "Thanks, Oliver." He nodded to the door. "Go."

Eve took off her apron and dashed out the door.

And so, Oliver took over her shift. About 45 minutes in, someone who he hadn't seen in a while walked in.

"Collins…" Oliver hissed under his breath.

Shane looked as raggedy as ever. Messy hair, brown Miami t shirt, blue jeans. Even though her looked like a laundry mat threw him up, girls were giving him second looks.

Just another reminder he wouldn't find anyone any time soon.

He walked up to the counter and asked Kyle for a mocha. Hmmph. Ignoring him. Well two can play at that game. Oliver attended to someone else. Shane lounged at one of the tables and then the assistant walked in. Claire looked better than Shane, that's for sure.

Her light brown hair tied back, white shirt under a blue jacket and a pair of jeans. She spotted Shane and smiled brightly.

God. Were they on a date? In _his_ café? Oliver grimaced as they shared a kiss. They started to talk about something, Shane shared his drink. Oliver completed Eve's shift quickly. As Francis and Meredith walked in to replace Kyle and himself, Oliver thought it might be nice to catch that band.

What was it? Underneath the Moon. Eve and Michael probably already saw them, and he was in a music mood. Good day today. Besides the fact that people thought his place was for dates. He should put up a sign. NO LOVE ALLOWED. Oliver chuckled to himself. It's funny because it's true.

He walked out and saw some scary looking boy post a paper on his shop window. Goth, as people now are saying. In his day, witch. Then he would be burned at the stake. Ah, the good days…

Oliver glared. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy looked over, two rings on his lower lip, a silver bud in his eye brow and his nose. "Just advertising for Underneath the Moon. Is that okay?"

If this is the kind of attention this band got, Oliver would have to think twice about going to their concert. "I thought their concert was today."

The boy shrugged. "Well, it is. But tonight is their last hoorah before leaving town. Don't worry, they got clearance from the founder."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Amelie allow a band to pass through her town. Huh.

"Whatever," Oliver growled, "just don't scare my business away." He turned, but Oliver could feel the smile spread across his face.

Oliver stepped into the cool book store looking for one book specifically. "Demon in My View by…?" the clerk asked. "Amelia Atwater-Rhodes," Oliver finished.

"Oo," the pale woman responded, "Atwater-Rhodes. Feeling daring are we?"

"Veronica, just find the book," Oliver sighed, hiding a smile.

Veronica nodded and typed the title into the system. "We don't have it in stock, but I can order it. 'Bout a week," she looked to him with light brown eyes, "sound good? I've seen you wait longer for books." Oliver nodded back. "Good." He turned and bumped into that Mexican idiot.

"Oliver? I thought it was you!" Maya mused, taking out an ear bud, "I was looking for Miren. Er, Myrnin."

Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned into her ear. "I know you purposely say his name wrong to hide your idiotic love sickness. Stop." Oliver stood up straight and shoved her out of his way. He heard her say something quick in her native tongue as he made his way out.

Stupid intern. Oliver bet the only reason Amelie kept her is because of her blood. Amelie's scent was all over her; it was kind of gross, actually. But at the same time, Oliver was jealous. Not that he didn't pick off fresh blood every once and a while from the people whom he held a contract with. But still. It was only a matter of time before the fool broke down and bit her himself.

THAT would be one awkward conversation.

Later that night, the moon high in the sky, Oliver stopped by the concert held at the usual place Michael held his concerts. The large room was filled with people cheering and screaming the lyrics right back at the artists.

_Like the coon…_

_ Of the wolf at twilight_

_ Here we weep_

_ Underneath the Moon…_

Cheesiest lyrics he'd ever heard. But, he liked the beat. He looked around the room of "punks" and spotted Eve, Claire, Shane, and Michael all jumping up and down laughing. Oliver rolled his eyes. Idiots. Using the vampire vision he possessed, he looked farther into the dark and thought he saw Maya and Myrnin. Curly brown hair, long black hair. Yep. That was them. Were they on a date? Or did Maya just drag the fool down here.

He voted number two. A couple teenagers shoved past him. Oliver growled at them, even though they didn't hear. It then occurred to Oliver that he was alone.

Huh.

It normally didn't bug him. But why did his stomach hurt then? Oliver simply turned and made his way out back home, the last lyrics ringing in his head.

_Stone, _

_ Dry as a bone_

_ My heart, hard and cold_

_ Reminding me that I'm all alone_

Stupid cheesy lyrics.


	2. Gross

Monica Morrel brushed her bright blonde hair with great care so it showed its silkiness in her mirror light. Perhaps she'd dye it back to brunette. The blonde made her eyes look too dark. When she was done, she puffed it a little by running her fingers up her scalp, shook her head, reapplied her lip gloss, grabbed her purse and was out the door. Monica's brother had already left, and since it was Saturday, she was meeting up with Gina today.

"Love your outfit," Gina complimented, climbing into Monica's car. Monica smirked. "Thanks, as usual. What's on the agenda?"

"The mayor allowed a band called 'Underneath the Moon' to come into town."

Monica laughed as she pulled away from the curb. "Underneath the Cliché is more like it. I bet Claire's freak zombie of a girlfriend would love it. Speaking of a zombie, I need some coffee."

Monica drove to the curb of the Common Grounds, almost colliding with some stupid beige bug in the process. Monica pressed the car horn and the driver stuck her hand out the window giving Monica a nice view of her middle finger.

"Idiotic immigrants," Gina growled.

"Now, now," Monica tutted, "That's racist, but true."

Monica strolled into the shop and up to the counter, Gina following close behind. "You know what, freak," Monica purred darkly to the barista behind the counter. Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Monica waited patiently, examining her nails, looking around the shop for cute guys. Nothing much, but then again it was only 9:30 a.m. Eve exchanged the complicated drink for seven dollars and Monica made her way out.

The two spent the next two hours cruising around, examining the campus, flirting with boys, and even seeing Claire along the road.

"Hey," Monica greeted from the car, "Where you headed?"

"Common Grounds," Claire growled with a glare.

"Need a ride?"

Gina threw Monica a _really?_ look. Monica brushed it off and smiled to Claire. It's all a part of the game. Monica wasn't exactly on the vampires' good side; and since Claire was basically Amelie's little henchmen, what the hell. Why not try to wedge in a little? Maybe even screw up their little deal. Sigh. Chaos was amazing.

Claire got a surprised expression which turned back to a glare. "No." And she kept walking. Monica rolled her eyes. "Your loss."

Monica drove away. "What was that about?" Gina snapped.

"It's complicated."

Later on, Monica and Gina stopped at a clothing store and browsed around for a while before running into some guy coming out of a book store. Tall, curly brown hair, he looked familiar.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle," he said quickly, leaning down to pick up the book he dropped. He looked up with a small smile, "Pardon."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just watch it." Monica walked past him, making sure to give a slight shove of the shoulder. She heard him chuckle and say something else in… that was French, right? Yeah, yeah. French.

"Freak," Gina breathed.

"I know, right?"

Later into the night, Gina had to get home, so Monica was left to her own devices. She could hear the hard metal base pumping from down the street as she sent an angry text to Jenifer.

_Bitch, where r u?_

_W/ my dad_

_Ugh. wtevr_

Monica decided to drive down the street to check it out anyway.

The place was crawling with freaks. A couple were outside smoking what had to be weed and some others were kissing. Not all boy-girl pairings.

Monica shivered and drove off. "Gross," she hissed to herself.

When she got home, Richard had made her some dinner- spaghetti. Unusual. "What's that?" Monica mused, tossing her purse onto the couch.

"It's called spaghetti. It hails from Italy," Richard replied, "Eat it."

Monica threw a glare his way and sat at the counter. She carefully twirled the noodles and took a lady-like bite. "What are you? The queen of England?" Richard chuckled.

Monica snuck a quick _fuck you_ his way and kept eating. It wasn't bad. Hm.

"I gotta go back to the office. You have fun, milady." Richard rubbed Monica's head and walked out the from door.

"Bye," Monica said to the empty room. She sighed. Another night by herself. As usual. A beep came from her back pocket. Monica whipped out her phone. Jenifer.

_U heard that new band?_

_Yea. They suk_

_There pretty good_

_Fuck u._


End file.
